percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kakki10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kakki10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 02:39, April 17, 2010 Welcome to the Wiki! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 03:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Last night was sooo much fun! I'm just bored though, I don't why I'm talking to you on here...oh well. Guess who?[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 19:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I did! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you read OC's Together? Did you know that last week The Killers broke up? DX And also, half of Evanescence joined We Are the Fallen. DX [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) G2G my dad just told me. P.S. I just bought some awesome stuff on amazon. hello 2 Did you know that last week The Killers broke up? DX And also, half of Evanescence joined We Are the Fallen. DX [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) G2G my dad just told me. P.S. I just bought some awesome stuff on amazon. :XPSallyPerson 23:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you read my email? SallyPerson 23:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You still there?SallyPerson 00:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Check your email. RIGHT now. I sent it 2 seconds ago. SallyPerson 00:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh for the love of coffee! I was wondering if one of my characters could guess star and be in the quest. Only if possible. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 19:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh okays! نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Demigods wiki I have kind of a weird question to ask you: Tomorrow I'm leaving for San Francisco to spy on the Titans, and I was wondering if you could go on demigods wiki for me and edit everyday, otherwise I won't get this badge I've been working for. You don't have to though. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 14:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Your story was amazing! I just read it. You definitely need to put it on here! But you stole my idea about a god claiming a child that wasn't his, grrr!!!! lol its okay. And I found a couple things I could edit, at the end, you said 'You may have ONE this time' (or something like that), and also I don't think Ida and Olympus are the same thing. I'm not sure if that's what you meant. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 22:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, For The love of coffee Great! it's really good! and i like the chapter names! XD! ;) Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 20:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Curse my horrible spelling! Can you please fix that for me? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you do that too? Thanks! Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking your scene as a baby should be the prologue for WUASTC. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 21:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thankies ^.^ Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey could you email me the draft? It would be easier than me retyping it. Thanks. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 23:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Thank you. ^.^ ~JenEternafeu~ Hey I have a question. I'm a little mixed up about the Kronos messing with Natalie story. Should she not have all her memories of the real universe? Or just find herself completely normal with parallel universe memories?? Cause I think the way I wrote it is kind of confusing. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 00:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey the dates are all screwed up in my story...and I realized that there is never a time where I actually get Scar, nor mention her. I just have 'a sword'. So I made a story where I get her...........[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 16:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Help! What should I do on this wiki and what shouldn't I do? Moodle 22:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis. This is my new book/novel/story. please read. Thank you! How do i make a page for my Story? please help me ! Thank You for the HELP! ^_^ Umm. and I just add my stories to the Pages ? How to join OC Cabin??? Do you just write your name or do you ask for permission????? Moodle 21:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC)